desorafandomcom-20200214-history
Laveku Coup d'état
NAF Jackson Wells AMI Zoel Ittel MYZ MYZ Mayaz Insurgents |commanders2 = |forces1 = |forces2 = |casual1 = 23 officials killed/executed 2,521 insurgents killed 1,209 arrested |casual2 = 1 official killed 223 killed 152 wounded }}The Laveku Coup d'état was an attempted coup by Amotoporian nationalists that occurred on August 8, 2014AD. Amotoporian Nationalists and several other unaligned clannationalists, most notably the former insurgent leaders Otrebor Tikyt and Jackson Wells, led an armed revolt against Tupanese partisans in an attempt to diminish Tupanese and foreign influence in Amotopor. The coup was a direct result of built up tensions between nationalist and Tupanese-aligned Amotoporians on the island since the end of the Amotoporian Civil War. History Dissent against the Tupanese originally stemmed from the occupation and subsequent annexation of Amotopor by the Tupanese, which was met with near-universal condemnation by powers across Desora. The annexation brought about the end of the civil war on the island, and deposed the Mayaz Family. The National Amotoporian Front (NAF) surrendered its armed wing (Amotoporian People's Army) but retained its right to exist as a political faction and entity on the island (United Amotoporia). Following the civil war, they reorganized themselves as the Amotoporian Nationalist Front (ANF). Immediately following the annexation of Amotopor, former NAF and Mayaz-aligned militants continued to fight a low-profile guerilla war against the occupying Tupanese forces on the island, in what would later become known as the Amotoporian Insurgency. Small-scale fighting and minor skirmishes between the Tupanese forces and the nationalist militants persisted throughout the island for the next few months. Many nationalists militants operated under the name of the NAF, however was never recognized as part of the ANF after it officially disassociated itself and dissolved its armed wing. Despite this, the ANF was always recognized as sympathetic towards the nationalist militants. July 6th incident On July 6, at 8:46 PM, nearly two hundred militants associated with the NAF and the former Mayaz family stormed the interrim legislative building and the surrounding square in Laveku during a Tupan-hosted meeting. They held several Tupanese-aligned politicians hostage in what would later become known as the July 6th incident. Militants attempted to extort the Tupanese using the hostages, demanding that the Tupanese remove their forces from the island in exchange for the safety of the hostages. At 10:58 PM, approximately two dozen SheepSpies operatives infiltrated the building and rescued all the hostages, killing 52 militants in the process. At approximately 11:16 PM, the Amotoporian Civil Police surrounded the building. Still unaware of the covert SheepSpies presence, the remaining militants opened fire on the police force from the inside of the building at 11:32 PM. This caused the SheepSpies operatives to attack the militants from the inside, which resulted in an extra 72 militants dead. Despite the poorly armed police force, only two policemen were wounded with no SheepSpies casualties. The remaining militants surrended and were subsequently arrested, ending the incident around midnight. In light of the July 6th incident, SheepSpies announced the arrest of approximately twelve other ANF faction members who were supposedly involved in the attack. Ten of those arrested were Amotoporian legislators. Following their arrests, their seats were replaced with Tupanese-aligned legislators. Rise of Nationalism Despite the July 6th incident, nationalist support steadily grew across the island. Following the Ratification of Bill 522 on June 19, which began the full implementation of Shartupanism on the island, Tupanese support on the island began to diminish. Following the July 6th incident, the Tupanese enforced their grip on the island through the legislature, which was the only law-forming body of the interrim government in operation at the time. This included the ratification of the July 6th Bill, which aimed to specifically weaken the ANF power on the island by limiting the amount of seats non-Tupanese aligned factions could hold in any particular body of government. Following the passing of the July 6th Bill, a wave of discontent rippled across the island. Many were unhappy with the bill, which limited the amount of seats individual parties excluding those aligned with Tupanese can hold. This also affected non-ANF parties, such as the Amotoporian Worker's Party, a Shartupan-Virzokism party in opposition to Tupanese support. Category:Wars Category:Coup Category:Laveku Category:Tupan Category:Amotopor